


That's What I Thought

by helena_s_renn



Category: Greta Van Fleet (Band), Music RPF
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 22:30:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20366161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helena_s_renn/pseuds/helena_s_renn
Summary: Jake wants to ask Josh a question.





	That's What I Thought

**Author's Note:**

> RF is down again *sigh* so I guess I'll cross-post.
> 
> AKA, That's What I THOT
> 
> DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! Comment moderation is on.
> 
> I don't condone incest in RL, nor am I suggesting the real GVF is 'involved' in this way. This is FANFICTION and if you can't separate that from real life, you shouldn't be here. 
> 
> This was my first GVF fic and it doesn't really fit with the rest of my headcanon so I'm posting it now to get it out of the way.

"Can I use your ass for a pillow?" Josh wheedled. "Pleeeeease?" When they'd all traveled in one van, or slept in one bed - not so long ago - this hadn't been unusual. The boys all piled together like puppies and slept as each other's pillows and blankets. Over the years, Josh had kept his affinity to Jake's backside as one of his dirty little secrets. Now that they got their own bunks on the bus and separate hotel rooms, he missed it. They were home now, where they still shared a bedroom. Not for much longer, though. Josh was buying a house and Jake was planning on building one of those grown-up treehouses. 

"Mmmm, alright." Jake pretended to stroke his nonexistent beard. "But it's tit for tat, bro."

"You are NOT sleeping on my crotch."

"You let Sam..."

"Sam didn't mean to, he was leaning against my shoulder and just sorta slid down. Also? Sam didn't suck his thumb till he was six."

Jake smirked. "I fail to see the problem." 

Josh wasn't easily shockable. Lately he'd been calling a lot of deliberate attention to that area. However, the implication floored him. "Y-you mean... you w-wanna..." he stuttered.

"Sam seems to think I'm pretty good at it," asserted Jake.

"Jesus Christ. How long's that been going on?"

"Long enough. And don't get all sanctimonious about the thumb-sucking or I'll tell everyone you wet the bed till--"

"You're an asshole!" 

"Well, Sam says my a--"

"Oh my god, shut up!" 

Jake was enjoying his twin's horror too much to let up now. "You mean you don't wanna know how good this ass feels? I don't mind if you put your face in it but I'd rather..." The gold lamé pants and Josh's hands cupped over his zipper did nothing to hide the fact that Josh had sprung a hard-on. "Yeah," Jake laughed, "that's what I thought." 

Fin.


End file.
